Pandora
5bd43cbaf11ca7c594b55e6a9ebc2306.jpg e1d859ccc0913fd95b6116a072ec4fc5.jpg Apperance Pandora has long black hair. And bright golden eyes. His form is extremly musuclar and toned due to her many years of training excessively as a combatant. elektra_colors_by_hanzozuken-d69ykf4.jpg elektra_s01.jpg Elektra_1_Rivera_Variant.jpg Full-Elektra PBK.jpg Behavior/Personality *Fiercesome *Dangerous *Hostile *Angry *Fericous *Deadily *Vengeful *Ambitious Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Head Shinobi of The Infinites ' elektra_painting_by_matteoscalera-d670fuj.jpg commission__elektra_black_widow_domino_crossbones_by_shono-d6vton9.jpg ' 'Fighting Style' ' 99OoOnf.gif tumblr_n6lwnrKhJR1twyezqo1_500.gif hahaha.gif~c200.gif ' Thunderous Ninjutsu -''' ' a3378f107348a4ccc29ebc40e4828396.jpg 0554a051bf2797faabf10d191213bb33.jpg 8f57cd3e9d2f516bc6dfe03f6cd3c767.jpg ' With this style, The User can utilize Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Contrary to popular culture, real life ninja were mainly spies, saboteurs, and assassins that rarely appeared in the battlefield. Depending on the school and source ninjutsu focuses on different disciplines, the most common of which was the eighteen disciplines of the Bujinkan. Thunderous Ninjutsu focus on the stealth aspect of the ninja skills. The typical user able to camo themselves within any enviorment. Specializing in a not so oftenly taught chi which is known as ' Setsuru Ki Aka stealth Chi. ' This allows the user to move within all forms of territroy without much difficulty. The user can utilize chi techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects, mostly dedicated to stealth, mobility, deception, evasion and assassination, enhancing the user's natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities, based on abstract principles or tangible elements. This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Body Language Analysis *Climbing *Combat Perception *Disguise Mastery *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Surveillance *Escape Artistry *Killing Intuition *Ninja Magic *Stealth Tactics *Wallrunning *Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Flailmanship *Enhanced Knifemanship *Enhanced Staffmanship *Enhanced Swordsmanship '''Chi Form ' Tumblr_n79porQm5Q1soi07vo1_400.gif ' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Weapon of Choice 'Chi-Techniques' Ninpo: 'Ninpo are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chi. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of Chi which are Yuki and Shoki. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. ONLY THOSE trained under certain circumstances can use Ninpo. A certain clan within Dragon Kang known as ' The Eternal Flames ' Can use Ninpo freely however some clans on earth like ' The Infintes ' and other Shinboi clans have been known to use these techniques as well. ( Only Ninja styled characters can use Ninpo. And you must seek an adminstrator out before attempting to make useage. ) Allies/Enemies Unknown 'Background Unknown PeakHuman System Unknown 'Roleplay Selection' Unknown 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 08:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Generation X Category:Wolfblood